


like a bunny caught in the headlights

by mrsfanfantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Yifan, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Yifan, Mafia EXO, Minor Character Death, Omega Junmyeon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Lubrication, mafia stuff y'know, no wolfs tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfanfantastic/pseuds/mrsfanfantastic
Summary: Junmyeon only wanted to earn some cash and the waiter job he took on seemed good, especially for being both a broke student and an omega. What he didn't expected was to give in into newfound desires after crossing paths with the dangerous organizer behind the event he was serving for and witnessing something he definitely shouldn't.





	like a bunny caught in the headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another krisho from me. This time it is for @hentaiyeols (twitter) who won one of my 500 Followers Giveaway stories where winners could give me a prompt that i wrote for them. She wanted mafia krisho and who am i to deny someone the pleasure of them?   
This will have abo but only in terms of alpha/omega status and i actually mainly put this in because it let me include self lubrication which i find conventient so deal with it lol.
> 
> TW: minor character death/someone getting killed (no graphic description and the focus isn't exactly on it while it happens), alpha/omega, mafia stuff, sex i guess 
> 
> Have fun with this pretty cliché piece but i love clichés so deal with it

Of course this would only happen to him. Who else? Kim Junmyeon wanted to curse for once in his life but that was a very very bad idea in this situation. Everything he wanted was to earn some cash for his summer holiday, a university student wasn’t actually drowning in money. And this was just supposed to be a normal waiter job for some rich snobs holding an event. Jongdae had told him it was easy cash! Walking around with some expensive champagne, collecting tips from people so rich he could never dream of owning a fraction of what they spent in a month. Especially since he was an omega and this job didn’t include him doing anything perverted it seemed to good to be true.   
But this, this had taken a really wrong turn.

They were instructed to not bother the guests, and not, under any circumstances talk to the man that held the event. And to be honest, seeing exactly that man right now made him not even wanting to be in the same building as him. Unfortunately he got lost in the mansion and his stupid self had to pick the one room that was going to be his downfall. Because he was now hiding inside a little dresser that was built into the wall, looking through the blinds at exactly that man that he wasn’t supposed to bother holding a gun on some kneeling guy’s forehead. They were surrounded by other men that seemed to belong to the man standing. Junmyeon knew that his name was Wu Yifan, some Chinese business man that recently made big numbers inside Korea and, what was more important, an Alpha. 

And apparently he was a criminal. Junmyeon didn’t understand what else was going on. The man looked tall and powerful, his silver hair sculpted almost like art, his black three piece suit looking so damn good on his tall and broad frame. He was the embodiment of what was defined as the perfect alpha. He could feel the powerful aura surrounding him even from where he was hiding. The room was big, so he actually couldn’t understand much about what was talked about and Junmyeon actively tried not to listen, just grasping tightly onto the tablet with an empty sect flute that was still intact which was surprising, given he had sprinted into the closet immediately once the door opened and people bolted into the room, dragging in that man on his knees. But it should betray him soon, for it was falling down right when the man, Wu Yifan, unlocked his gun. Glass shattered, Junmyeon’s knuckles turned white from how tightly he grabbed the tablet, his insides shaking at the thought that he had fucked up.   
That was it. They would drag him out and push him right next to that man that was bound to die and kill him, too. Mr. Wu was already committing a crime, while looking so content with himself (that’s what he saw through the blinds at least), another pull to the trigger wouldn’t be that big of a deal, he figured. All heads turned to him, well, into his direction. No one could see him but that changed when Mr. Wu nodded into his direction, two of his men, betas, approaching the closet slowly and Junmyeon held his breath, sinking onto his knees, a last, desperate attempt to hide himself but it was no use. 

They pushed the door open, revealing his small frame sitting between coats and boxes, tablet tightly pressed against his chest and he let out a cry when they roughly picked him by his arm and he got dragged outside. They made him stand and pushed him towards the tall business man, there was a gun pressing against his back and Wu Yifan’s curious eyes on him. They were so dark, Junmyeon couldn’t help but stare, his aura enveloping him. „What do we have here?“ He had a deep voice, too, the student felt shivers running down his spine, his knees buckled a little.   
„Looks like a little bunny got lost.“ Yifan commented, actually more amused than anything.   
„A sweet omega even. What is your name, darling?“ He asked, curious eyes wandering up and down on his body, making Junmyeon blush profusely. He knew he was small and narrow, there was no way for him to hide that he was an omega. He opened his mouth, but nothing really came out, way too scared, but also enticed by the male in front of him. The alpha just chuckled.   
„Well I stick with little bunny, then. Just give me a second, omega.“ The mafia boss said, casually raising his gun again, pointing it at the kneeling man and Junmyeon held his breath. There was a quick nod into his direction by the tall man and someone captured his eyes with his hands right when a muted gunshot was resonating within the room, probably wouldn’t be heard outside of these walls. The student only got to see someone laying there when his eyes got freed again and he noticed the big plastic sheet under him, he must have missed that detail. The now dead man was simply wrapped in it and the whole room was in some kind of tumult. Yet he could only watch Wu Yifan, how he carelessly handed the used gun to one of his men like it was useless trash and didn’t even bother looking at the corpse being pulled away. There was pressure on his shoulders, the gun luckily gone, to make sure he wouldn’t bolt away but honestly he couldn’t. He just witnessed someone being murdered but all he could think about was how hot the murderer looked, was he crazy? It didn’t even took a minute for the dead man to disappear together with the rest of the men, only one was left that was holding Junmyeon in place but Yifan just waved his hand, making the man hesitate. Yifan clicked his tongue.   
„Leave, it’s not like that little kid could do anything.“ He’d say and of course the man obeyed, leaving the two alone. Junmyeon was still starstruck. Only when he felt a hand (a very big hand, he wanted to add), grabbed him by his chin, did he shy away, panic overcoming him. 

„Y…Y-you…“ Junmyeon couldn’t form a proper sentences, words having a hard time coming out of his mouth.   
„K-killed….-„ Yifan’s deep laugh made him stop his poor excuse of a sentences. „It comes down to the intend, doesn’t it, little bunny?“ Yifan interfered with Junmyeon wanting to accuse him. The omega looked at the mafia boss, confused. What did he mean? The alpha just smiled, seeing the confusion in the boy’s face, he couldn’t deny how cute he was. His eyes so wide and innocent, his skin pale and his lips small and from a light rose shade. Perfect omega material.   
„Well, little omega, I know I do a lot of questionable stuff, but this man was pure garbage, went around and abused those that couldn’t fight back. All I did was putting an end to this.“ Junmyeon swallowed at how cold Yifan’s eyes had turned upon saying these words, he wouldn’t even want to try to imagine what that man must be doing to enrage him that much. Yifan couldn’t help but be amused by seeing how the gears in his little head kept running and he started approaching him once more, trying to close the gap between them. The boy looked inviting and he wanted to indulge himself a little. Junmyeon just backed away, not exactly sure why, but he just felt like a little bunny getting caught by a hunter and he actually turned into a trapped one once he felt the hard and cold wall behind him. He had nowhere to go now, nowhere for him to go to conceal his body heat and the nearer Yifan came to him, the more he could see his flushed cheeks and how he squirmed around. For fucks sake, he had never been interested in anyone, why was the mafia boss making his whole body filling with want? He could already feel how wet he got, his omega instincts wanting nothing more than to submit to the tall alpha. He looked so tall and intimidating now, his toned body pressed against him as he leaned down, no one had ever been so close too him and he couldn’t help but blush more.   
„Mr…-Mr… W…w-wu…“ He said, not sure where he wanted to go with his words, his small hands coming up to grasp at the vest of the three piece suit, a cute gesture Yifan thought. The boy was so small, surely easy to toss around and manhandle. 

„I can see that you’re scared.“ Yifan said, voice low as it resonated into the younger’s ears.   
„But what I see even more is how you like it. I can feel it. Do you want to get touched by me?“ A strangled cry left the student’s lips, he felt his dick twitching at those words and his hole clench, slick already gushing out. Why was he so easy? It wasn’t even the fear of what would happen if he would defy the man, it was how Yifan’s persona was drawing him in, leaving Junmyeon wanting to give himself into the alphas’s hands. Was that fucked up? That was normal, right? The omega in him wanted nothing more than to submit.   
„A-alpha…“ He whimpered, unconsciously grinding against the man, his little cock already so hard. Yifan chuckled.   
„Ahhh.. cute little Omega, do you want to get your little hole filled?“ He asked, leaning down to whisper into the smaller’s eyes, his long and thick fingers already working on unbuttoning the waiter uniform. „Does it turn you on that a powerful man like me wants you? That you are his to devour after he killed a man?“ He knew it was wrong, he swore he knew it, but Junmyeon couldn’t help himself, the man was just so fucking hot. He tried shaking his head as a last straw in defying that powerful man. The rest of his body betrayed him though because he found himself grinding against the man’s slacks.   
„I see.“ Yifan said with a smirk upon noticing this, taking this as the consent he needed and he buried his hand in the smaller’s hair, Junmyeon noticed how damn big his hands were, to tilt his head for a kiss. Maybe he was desperate, not exactly knowing why, but the smaller kissed back immediately, willingly opening his mouth for the Alpha to slip into, licking into it and the Omega winced. Yifan was well built, he liked pressing against him, every ounce of fear thrown out of the window. Instead he let Yifan shove the button up down his shoulders, no time for shame anymore. The Alpha let his eyes wander over Junmyeon’s pale body after they parted, leaning down to place kisses on his neck.   
„Such a pretty thing. Can’t wait to taint you.“ He whispered against his ear, Junmyeon feeling himself getting more wet, squirming around. The mafia boss decided to help him with that, opening his pants and slowly got rid of every piece of clothing left on the little body, the sweet, intoxicating smell getting stronger with every piece that found it's way on the ground until the Omega was naked. His little cock was already so hard and leaking, so fucking needy.  
Yifan snaked his arms around the younger’s waist, fingers immediately probing at his hole, coating his fingers with his slick and Junmyeon moaned once he slid his tip into it. It felt so good, he had tried doing this himself but letting someone else do this to him was so much better. It was like a switch being flipped, the Omega in him only wanted to please and indulge in the alpha so he started to latch onto his neck, even being brave enough to open the buttons on his shirt so he could lick over his collarbone, making YIfan chuckle.   
„So needy.“ He said, finger now breaching the smaller’s rim, easing inside and Junmyeon felt weak in the legs, bucking a little and Yifan just chuckled again, strong arm around his waist again to support him. 

„Come, darling, let’s get a little more comfortable.“ He said while pulling his hand back and leading the smaller through the room until they came to a luxurious and big armchair where Yifan sat down, pulling the naked omega on his lap. He fit so well in there, the pale skin with the dark and sophisticated surroundings of the room was such a pretty view. Yifan already contemplated, his long fingers wandering back to the leaking little cunt that already felt so empty without being filled so he shoved two fingers in, making Junmyeon moan and arch his back so beautifully, little fingers now shoving Yifan’s dress shirt from his shoulders, exposing a toned chest and Junmyeon loved how he fitted so well against it. He couldn’t exactly recall anymore how he had landed here, on the lap of probably the most dangerous man he would ever met, stark naked and leaking. But he wasn’t complaining, Yifan’s scent was addicting and he wanted more. So much more.   
„Please A… alpha…“ He stressed, ass now pressing against the fingers, urging him to do something.   
„I will, little bunny, just a little more patience, hm?“ He said against the boy’s temple, kissing it while starting to move his fingers, Junmyeon immediately joining in to ride them, little hands now wandering down to press against Yifan’s crotch, mouth watering at what he was packing.   
„P-please, can I t-touch more?“ The smaller asked and the mafia boss found himself pleasantly surprised at that.   
„So polite, sure baby. Go for it and see what I am going to destroy you with.“ The words made Junmyeon clench around his fingers, his cock twitching at that. But he didn’t hesitate and unbuckled the pants with shaky fingers and it was almost cute how he blushed. He was really doing this! Having sex with a man. An older man. An older alpha man! A fucking dangerous man. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though, especially not when his small hand was wrapped around a delicious looking cock. It was big and veiny and just how he expected it to be, yet it exceeded his imagination still. He was kind of scared, wondering if it would fit but Yifan added a finger into his little cunt, starting to scissor them and that convinced him that the mafia boss would take good care of him and prepare him. He actually got really impatient, hips now bouncing on the fingers, while he pumped the fat cock and inhaling Yifan’s scent. It was so domineering and good, he almost felt like it was crushing him with his authority and Junmyeon found out that he loved that. 

It may be his natural submissive instincts but he couldn’t wait for Yifan to pound into him and use him as he pleased. Fuck, he couldn’t wait at all. He eagerly kissed the tall man, moaning into the kiss when he inserted a third finger, hole already stretched so much and leaking with slick.   
„P-please, A-alpha, put it i-in.“ The younger pleaded, sucking on Yifan’s neck eagerly and then look up at him with his big, innocent eyes and that did the thing. The mafia boss pulled out his fingers roughly, earning a high pitched whimper from the small omega and pushed away the little one’s hands from his cock in a similar rough manner and used the omega slick on his fingers to lube up his cock, very aware of the eyes that watched intensely. He even caught the needy omega licking his lips and he smirked when he placed his hands on the delicious hips to lift Junmyeon up like he was nothing. The younger didn’t even had time to be scared or anxious about what was about to happen, his moan was slutty and loud once he started pushing in. Yifan groaned, the small hole stretching so deliciously around his fat cock, three fingers barely able to adjust to his size but omega’s were more durable than people might think and it was once again proven with how the little omega on his lap was immediately begging for him to move, head buried in the crook of the taller’s neck, little hands on his shoulders. Junmyeon felt indeed a stretch, how couldn’t he with that kind of a cock buried in his little cunt? But the desire to have it pounding into him was way too strong to care. When Yifan didn’t move he tried to lift himself up, only for the tall male to grip his little hips to lock him in place, making the desperate omega cry out. Yifan chuckled.   
„I can’t hear you like this, little bunny, look me in the face and tell me what you want and maybe your Alpha will give it to you.“ Junmyeon’s hole twitched around the cock at the mention of his Alpha, making Yifan groan and grip his hips harder. The Omega hesitated a little, blush way too evident on his cheeks but the Alpha’s scent enveloped him and he couldn’t do anything other than follow his instincts and submit so he raised his head, black bangs falling into his face and for a short moment he looked like the shy, innocent and inexperienced little omega he probably was instead of the hungry vixen that begged for cock. Yifan, loving that contrast, nudged his hips, wanting to hear that angelic boy saying lewd things to him.   
„P-please u-use my hole, a-lpha.“ He said, voice shaky and cheeks so red from embarrassment, Yifan squeezed his hips once more and Junmyeon continued.   
„F-fuck me well, please Sir.. I-i need your… your big cock to d-destroy my little p-pussy.“ He practically cried, arms wrapped around the Alpha’s broad shoulders some more, a wave of humiliation rushing over his face because of the words that just left his lips. He didn’t think he could be this naughty, just a few minutes prior he was a desperate college freshman trying to make some bucks as a waiter that had never even touched his own penis and now he spewed desperate pleas with a dangerous man’s cock buried in his hole.   
Yifan seemed to be satisfied now, because the mafia boss loosened the strong grip around his hips and bucked his hips up. The first thrust had Junmyeon on Cloud 9, he moaned out loudly and threw his head back when he felt the man pull out halfway just to ram into him again. It felt so good, being filled by such a big cock and enveloped by a man with such a powerful scent made Junmyeon dizzy with arousal. He supported himself with his hands and Yifan still firmly held him while he tried bouncing on the enormous Alpha cock but the feeling was way too overwhelming and the young omega found himself powerless against his own body and his thighs gave up, not able to lift himself up properly because of how overwhelming it was. He cried out yet again and Yifan saw frustrated tears in the little one’s eyes and he smiled, promptly kissing the small omega, finding the behavior adorable. „So desperate, aren’t you, my precious little thing?“ He asked against his lips, thumbs soothingly rubbing over his waist. The only answer he got was a needy whimper that had Yifan’s cock jumping inside of him. „Don’t worry, Alpha will take good care of you. Just enjoy and be my little fucktoy for now, hm?“ He asked and it seemed to press the right buttons because the boy practically melted against him, sucking eagerly on his lips and clenching around his fat cock as to encourage him. 

With that Yifan roughly gripped his hips again, not to restrain the little omega, but to use it as leverage to start brutally pounding into the tight hole, loving how it swallowed him so eagerly. It was so much fun watching the small boy in his lap coming apart on his cock, crying and moaning and begging for more, for him to abuse his little hole and fill him up good. And Yifan did just that, loving how the omega fit around him, almost like his little pussy was made solely for him. He was positive he was his first sexual encounter but he couldn’t feel bad about it, the bunny obviously felt the same, soon starting to clench around him more and Yifan knew he was close.   
„Baby are you coming soon?“ He would ask against the boy’s lips before he kissed them, the Omega kissing back, hungry for his lips against the Alpha’s and it felt just so good. Junmyeon nodded against his lips, small whimpers of Yes leaving his little mouth.   
„I certainly want to see that.“ Yifan chuckled, hands around the smaller’s shoulders to press him more against him while bucking his hips up faster now.   
„Come for your Alpha, my little Omega.“ This brought Junmyeon over the edge, the thought of belonging to this Alpha and this Alpha belonging to him… it was too much and the smaller buried his face in the Mafia Boss’ neck and cries out while the wave finally catches him and he cums all over his stomach, some even got on Yifan’s but neither of them could care. He felt the Alpha’s grip tighten around him and he loved it, how he enveloped him in his embrace while Junmyeon cried and clenched around him, more slick gushing out of his little hole while he came. Yifan groaned, hips still bucking up, Junmyeon way too out of it to do move properly anymore. All he could do was squirming around on his lap, both trying to get away from the cock, oversensitivity making it hard to stay in place, but also wanting to feel him more. Wanting for Yifan to cum too, to fill him up good. Marking him. Therefore he tried riding him, wailing against his chest in pleasure and overstimulation but he didn’t want to stop, needed to keep going. The Alpha let him, quite liking how eager the little one was and how much he enjoyed this. Probably the reason it only took maybe a minute after Junmyeon came for him to groan loudly and fill the omega up with his cum, loving how the slide got easier and sloppier with every move of them. Yifan pulled the smaller into a harsh kiss, wanting to devour him while he moved his hips into him, riding out his own orgasm. Junmyeon loved the feeling of being filled with cum. It just felt so right. So natural. Like he just belonged into the hands of an Alpha that would take good care of him, probably an instinct buried deep inside of him, not like he would complain.  
He quite liked how the mafia boss embraced him, both slowly coming down from their high. Junmyeon was simply to exhausted to move, whole body limply falling against the Alpha and he knew he should probably be scared, he knew the feeling would come after he surpassed the aftermath of the sex and his orgasm but right now he only wanted to rest and feel the warm and sturdy chest he was leaning on, eyes close. He couldn’t believe he actually did that.

Yifan felt him getting tense again when they both caught their breath again and Junmyeon flinched away, looking up with wide eyes. He saw some fear and the conflict of wanting to stay in those arms. 

„Did you enjoy yourself?“ The mafia boss just asked, the boy meekly nodding, surprised by himself that he enjoyed this. In the past he would haven ever done this, no matter with whom. What was different?  
Yifan just felt so good against his skin, his aura both so calming and arousing, he couldn't help himself. He seemed to lean into him again when he raised his hand to place it under the omega’s chin.   
„B-but…“ Junmyeon started to intervene, he was still a very dangerous man? What if he would hurt him?   
„I don’t have any intention to harm you, if this is what bothers you, little bunny. What is your name?“ The omega bit his lips, it was too late anyway right? Also if he was as powerful as everyone at this event said he could get his name with the snap of a finger.   
„K-kim Junmyeon.“ He answered truthfully and Yifan hummed.   
„Junmyeon.“ He repeated, quite liking the name on his tongue, while he shifted a little to take a lighter from the small antique desk next to the armchair, together with a cigarette.   
„A pretty name.“ Junmyeon was made aware again of how the tall Alpha was still buried in his ass and he blushed but paid it no mind in favor of curiously watching the older lighting the cigarette up, carefully blowing the smoke to the side as to not directly get it in Junmyeon’s face. He wasn’t particularly fond of smoking but Yifan looked so damn hot doing it that he didn’t mind at all. 

„I have a suggestion for you, Kim Junmyeon.“ Yifan said casually, leaning back int he armchair and this time it was Junmyeon’s turn to appreciate the view of the powerful male with the pushed back silver hair and the broad shoulders pressed against the dark mahogany and the sophisticated background. He liked the sight.   
„I will smoke this cigarette and while I do it you can leave if you want and I wont bother you, you’re free to go without any consequences or fear of getting chased by me. I keep my promises.“ He explained, taking another drag, the Omega intensely looking at him, curious.   
„But if you stay I take this as the consent that you reciprocate the interest so I can make you mine. Mine to spoil, to fuck and maybe some more.“ He said with a smirk, now placing the thumb on Junmyeon’s bottom lip, pleased at seeing how the smaller opened his lips.   
The younger thought, he probably should go. This could be quite a mess. But the thing was: He didn’t want to. He thought about how his life would be without taking this opportunity, what he would do next week, probably doing another equally as stupid job and then shifted his thoughts to the dangerous adventure the man Wu Yifan could be.  
He smiled, surprisingly confident.   
„You better make sure I still get paid for this damn waiter job.“ Yifan laughed, especially at how Junmyeon blushed at making the unusually bold statement, he decided he really liked that. „Whatever you want, little bunny.“ 

Yifan was pleased that the omega was still on his lap by the time he squeezed whatever was left from the cigarette in his ash tray. Very pleased.


End file.
